


Before The Gala

by magicianofesperance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Design Student Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Ships Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kissing, Marriage, Nooroo Loves Wine, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Wine, Wordcount: 100-1.000, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie prepare to go to a designer’s gala together.Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Before The Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiyall03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/gifts).



> This piece is dedicated to Sydney who had me write a 500-word One-Shot for her as a dare in a game of Truth and Dare.

Gabriel looked up to the walls of his atelier, glancing to his bookshelf with all the catalogues of his previous seasons. This one was unlike any other before. He had already felt his dual identity as Hawkmoth taking a toll on his work. As time went on, his work became more abstract and Avant-garde, reflecting the magic of his Miraculous.

Gabriel sighed. “Nooroo. Why are the akumas fashion disasters?”

Nooroo bowed. “Master, it is because of both your raw emotions and creativity as well as the victims’. It is of no fault of your own. I must admit, your akumas are some of the most unique I’ve ever seen from a holder of the butterfly Miraculous.”

Gabriel began rubbing his temples. He scrolled through the Ladyblog, taking a look at his past akumatized victims. “Look at Reflekta. She’s like a walking Ring Pop! And the gem on her hand certainly does not help.”

There was a firm, cautious knock at the door. Nooroo went back to his table, drinking another goblet of fine, aged red wine.

Gabriel rolled his fingers against the mouse of his computer. “Come in, Nathalie.”

Her dark and sleek heels clacked against the marble floor. “Sir, I’m so glad you invited me to tonight’s gala at the Louvre.” The long feathers of her gown flowed behind her, almost missing touching the floor as she strolled along.

He smirked. “I wouldn’t dream the world for you to miss it, my dear Nathalie.”

Duusu flew from her pin, joining Nooroo and also dined on some fine cheeses, grapes, and wines.

Nathalie boldly sat on his desk, her legs crossed over one another, exposing her legs through the slit of her dress.

Gabriel glanced up at her. “Quite a brilliant dress, I must say.”

“An MDC original for her first gala.” She took off her glasses. “You’ve moulded her talent into such a brilliant young woman, Gabriel.”

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng has come into our hearts. She’s like family. I hope Adrien is smart enough to marry her.”

“Speaking of which,” she leaned in, tenderly planting her lips against his, “how do you plan we break the news to Adrien?”

Gabriel jokingly rolled his eyes. “One would think the engagement ring would be enough. Besides, I think he’d be happy for us, no matter how we tell him.”

Nathalie looked down, furrowing her eyebrows. “And how do we break the news to him of Émilie? We’ve been pushing it off for so long.”

Gabriel sighed. “Is it too late to tell him what we’ve been doing?” He shook his head. “We can’t give up on her. It is  _ because _ of the Miraculous she ended up this way and it will be because of the Miraculouses we get her out of this.”

Her firm hand pressed against his, in comfort. “I promise you, we will. It is unfair what happened to her, but her suffering shall not be in vain. It is from justice that we shall return her to her former glory.”

Gabriel stared into her eyes. He admired the red ringlets framing her face as he began to caress her cheek. “You always know what to say, Nathalie.”

They leaned into one another, closing the distance for a final kiss before exiting the atelier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Starlights ✨  
> Would you like to join a fun, active, and inclusive Miraculous Ladybug community conveniently right on Discord?  
> [Come and join the GabeNath Book & Art Club!](https://discord.com/invite/6tCAZwW)  
> [as well as join the Superior Miraculous Server!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)  
> I hope to see you there!


End file.
